1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device having the liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device having the liquid crystal display panel capable of improving polarizing efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device may include an array substrate, an opposing substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device may display an image by adjusting an amount of light through the substrates according to an arrangement of liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal display device may further include a backlight unit having a light source to generate the light. The light may be provided with a liquid crystal display panel including the array substrate, the opposing substrate and the liquid crystal layer.
A polarizing element disposed on or under the liquid crystal display panel may polarize the light. The polarizing element may include, e.g., a polyvinyl alcohol (“PVA”) film. The polarizing element having a high polarization ratio and transmissivity is required.
Research and development have been conducted to use a nano-wire polarizing element to improve the polarization ratio and the transmissivity. However, a polarization ratio of the nano-wire polarizing element is about 99.8%, which does not satisfy a demand for a high-luminance display device to have a polarization ratio of about 99.99% or more.